


Kisses For U

by BooULim



Series: Head Over Heels For U [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, seungjoon being whipped for yuto, seungjoon likes to kiss yuto, soft Yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim
Summary: Seungjoon's excessive hugs and kisses for Yuto is confusing.
Relationships: Lee Seungjoon | J-Us/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Series: Head Over Heels For U [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808188
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Kisses For U

**Author's Note:**

> oml I got inspired from a video of Yuto hyungs being whipped for him (mostly seungjoon and changyoon) imma left some link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b66jGmOO3Zo
> 
> btw this my first ONF fic on ao3, this is actually the english version of my original story on wattpad, i didn't get enough attention so i guess it's better to make the english version too. so for indonesian readers, if you come across a similar story like this on wattpad, it's ok, it's also by me. and english isn't my first languange so i'm sorry if there's a lot grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> also i just started stanning ONF because of Road To Kingdom, i just realized, damn they're talented af, so hello guys! i'm a new fuse! 
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this story!

Yuto, in his entire life, has never have someone head over heels for him. Until he became a member of ONF.

"Yuto~ I'll sleep with you okay~"

"Yuto~ here eat this~"

"Yuto~ let's shower together~"

This hyung, Lee Seungjoon, is a God level "head over heels" for Yuto.

Everyday Yuto is spoiled by him, he doesn't complain, it's just embarrassing because sometimes Seungjoon went too far.

Sometimes he avoided Seungjoon's attention. Sometimes he played hard to get.

Once, Seungjoon wanted to sleep in one bed with Yuto when they were traveling to LA. "I'll just sleep on the floor then." Yuto said while laughing.  
Seungjoon insisted that they should room-up together. They ended up sleeping together.

Yuto has also been offered an oreo that has been eaten half by Seungjoon. "Yuto, accept half of my oreo aaaaaang~" Seungjoon offered while carrying a camera to shoot Yuto. Yuto refused. Seungjoon didn't gave up easily. He continues to hand his oreo, he said it's a sign of his love for Yuto. Yuto with a nosy smile said "Hyung, I don't want to eat even though there is a camera." Seungjoon ended up giving up.

Seungjoon likes to invite Yuto to watch movies together. But there was a time when Seungjoon wanted to watch with Yuto, Yuto said that he is fine meaning that he didn't really want to watch a movie at the moment. Seungjoon becomes sad. He continues to vent to vlive (audio only) about Yuto who doesn't want to watch movies with him. Yuto explained but Seungjoon is still a little bit hurt. But they both know they're just teasing with each other.

Yuto doesn't always play hard to get. Sometimes he accepts Seungjoon's love.

If Seungjoon hugs him, he hugs back. He was always given the warmth and attention from the older, he gladly accepted it. After all, he didn't mind about it, he was completely okay with it because he likes it.

But then, Seungjoon's act of love is starting to confuse Yuto.

In the past, Seungjoon only hugged, ruffled his hair, pinched his cheeks, laughed to Yuto's aegyo.

Now he is getting bolder.

Seungjoon likes to kiss. From head, shoulders knees and toes knees and toes. Uh I mean-- Seungjoon would always kiss the back of the younger's head when he back-hugged him. Yuto's forehead is also often a victim, if Seungjoon is tidying Yuto's hair, sometimes he mischievously kissed Yuto's forehead. Cheeks are also often smooched, Seungjoon was just want to pinch the younger's cute cheeks, but the cheeks are tempting so he kissed it. Seungjoon can be braver than that. Lips, Yuto's sweet lips are also kissed. Seungjoon likes to kiss Yuto's lips when they're alone and nobody is watching. Seungjoon is Yuto's first kiss.

Seungjoon wasn't like this before. When Minseok was still in the group, Seungjoon gave the same attention to the two maknaes of ONF, well, for Minseok there was a little extra attention because he was younger. But since Minseok left the group, all of Seungjoon's love has been given to Yuto. The other members were ignored by him.

Yuto is confused. Is Seungjoon head over heels for him because because he really likes him or is it just because he's the cute maknae of ONF?

That's a question that only Seungjoon can answer.


End file.
